


Practice Partners

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, NoyaYama, Small mention of Daisuga, Underage Drinking, YamaNoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Yamaguchi started practicing on their own together, and because of this became friends, completely platonic friends. Noya decides to invited Yamaguchi over one night, and things get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream and Invitations

_ “Hey! Yamaguchi! I was wondering if starting tomorrow you would want to practice your jump float serve with me?” Nishinoya asked Yamaguchi, catching him before he left practice. _

_ “O-oh, really? Yeah, that sounds good,” the freckled boy responded, along with a shy smile. _

That was a couple weeks ago, and since then Yamaguchi and Noya have been practicing together almost every day. Yama’s serves were progressively getting better, and more frequently successful. Each day, the libero had to work his ass off even harder to attempt receiving it. “You’re really getting good! Some of those I couldn’t even dream of receiving, you’re really improving, Yamaguchi,” Noya complimented him one day after practice.

“Really? Th-thank you, Noya-senpai,” Yama replied, slightly blushing from the high compliment his senior was giving him. He couldn’t help but let a huge smile spread across his face. Noya smiled back up at him, as he was significantly shorter. Noya liked seeing him happy with himself and proud of himself, especially since his confidence drained after the team had lost to Seijoh.

“Me and Tanaka are getting some ice cream, wanna join us?”

“Really?” Yamaguchi was shocked to be invited, despite Noya inviting him along for snacks or something after practice once or twice before. Yama didn’t understand how he was qualified to hang out with two of his seniors, especially since the two were so close, basically best friends.

“Yeah man, you’re chill,” Noya said casually. 

“O-oh? Okay, cool, sounds good,” Yama rambled a bit as he grabbed his stuff, and the two met Tanaka and left.

Since practicing together, Noya found he liked Yamaguchi’s company. A week or two ago, Tanaka was getting heated at practice for some reason while Noya and Yama were practicing together. Yama made a side remark to Noya along the lines of Tanaka looking like an angry egg, causing Noya to burst out in laughter. That moment completely won over Noya’s friendship. _ “You’re not too bad, you know that?” _ he then said to the tall boy.  _ “Heh, thanks,” _ Yama replied while giggling at his own joke. Noya liked the fact that he had a couple jokes up his sleeve. He didn’t joke around much, but when he did, it was usually a good-ass roast that never failed to make Noya smile. Yamaguchi enjoyed his senior’s company, too. He was amazed that they were even practicing together, let alone that Noya seemed to like him as a person. He couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy when one of his jokes made Noya laugh or smile. He strived to make his senior proud, always feeling amazing when Noya complimented his playing ability.

On the way to the convenience store, Yamaguchi sent a quick text to Tsukishima, saying he wouldn’t be walking home with him today. The blonde responded quickly with an “ok.” Yamaguchi sighed and put his phone back into his pocket.

“Who you hittin’ up Yamaguchi? A lady friend?” Tanaka inquired, raising his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, no, hahah,” the freckled boy laughed, “Just letting Tsukki know I won’t be walking home with him.”

“Why do you hang out with that douchebag anyways?” Tanaka asked, with a slight look of disgust on his face, Noya’s face similar. It was no secret that Tsukishima rubbed Tanaka and Nishinoya the wrong way.

“Well, he was there for me when no one else was a while back. He’s my only close friend, and he’s done a lot for me. I know he seems cold, which he is sometimes, I can’t even lie, but deep down he really does care. He’s my best friend,” Yama finished with a shrug.

“I guess I see what you’re saying,” Noya said after a moment of silence. “But you’re a lot funnier and more fun to be around when he isn’t here to tell you to shut up every two seconds.” Yama shrugged again. “No, I’m being serious,” Noya continued, “he disrespects you a lot when you’re nothing but nice to him. You should stand up for yourself, I don’t like seeing you be told to shut up, especially by someone who’s supposed to be your friend.”

Yamaguchi perked up a bit, his stomach flipping a little at the fact that his senior actually cared about him being respected. He knew that from the serious look on Nishinoya’s face. “Yeah, it kind of bothers me when he tells me to shut up and stuff...but like I said, he means well. It’s just the way he is.”

Noya argued again, “You should stand up for yourself then if it bothers you.”

“I second that,” Tanaka said as they walked into the store. “You may be a little quiet, especially compared to us two, but you’re a pretty decent guy without that hard-ass around to stifle you.”

Yama shrugged yet again, “Let’s just get off the topic,” he said as they all picked what frozen treat they were getting. He didn’t like hearing people talking shit about his best friend, despite whether they were somewhat right or not.

“It’s on me today,” Noya said as they approached the cash register. 

“Really?” the other two questioned in unison.

“Yeah, Tanaka because you’re my bro, and Yamaguchi because you’ve really been improving,” he responded, beaming at the two.

“Sweet! Thanks bro,” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Of course bro!”

“Bro, I love you bro-”

‘Bro, I love you-

“But Bro, I love  _ Yuu! _ ”

“Hey bro, I love  _ Ryuu! _ ”

The two exchanged “bros” and bad puns for a while while checking out and walking out of the store. Yamaguchi didn’t get the chance to say thanks, but he was sure he would remember later. He was shocked Noya felt that he should be rewarded like this. Free ice cream is like, the best reward possible! 

As his senpais went back and forth, Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and saw he had a snapchat from Yachi several times. His heart skipped a beat, and he unlocked his phone. He opened the snapchats, only to see it was 50 seconds worth of snapchats of Hinata messing around with filters, and in some Yachi was in the background trying to get her phone back. Hinata had a flip phone, so he always took advantage of others who had smartphones and loved putting himself on other’s stories and snapchatting a bunch of people in their contact list. The last one was a face swap of Yachi and Hinata, which actually looked quite funny. Yamaguchi replied with a snap of the top of his head so only his eyes and above were visible and captioned it “get back to studying lol.” Hinata and Kageyama were at Yachi’s to get help studying, and even though he was the one who pretty much set it up, Yama was a little jealous. Yachi was a cute girl, and he considered asking for help studying himself, but he could never bring himself to do it. He sighed as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

After walking,eating their ice cream, and making small talk about volleyball and such, Yamaguchi said, “Hey, um, I should start heading back home, thanks for inviting me, and thanks for paying Noya-senpai.”

Noya responded with a “you’re welcome,” and proceeded to whisper something in Tanaka’s ear. Yama tilted his head in confusion as Tanaka said, “Yeah sure if you want…”

Nishinoya then turned to Yamaguchi and said “Tanaka is staying overnight at my house tomorrow, you’re welcome to join us if you want!” He added a big smile at the end, exposing his teeth.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be lit as fuckkkk man, there’s gonna be pizza, you have to come.”

“Well I do like pizza…” Yamaguchi trailed off thoughtfully, he couldn’t believe his seniors were inviting him to a sleepover! Noya and Tanaka were looking hopefully at him, awaiting his answer. “Uhh, sure, I don’t have anything going on.”

“HELL YEAH!” the two second years cheered together. “See you tomorrow then, I’ll let you know the details at practice tomorrow,” Noya said.

“Okay, cool. Bye guys,” Yama said as he headed into the direction of his home. On the walk back, a million thoughts rushed through his head, most of them about how nice Nishinoya was being.

Before starting to make his own way home, Tanaka said to Noya, “You sure have taken a liking to Yamaguchi man, why?” Tanaka didn’t mind at all, Yama was a chill guy, he just found it a little odd and wondered why.

“I’m just trying to be a good senpai, my dude,” Noya smiled, and the two of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it gets more gay in the next chapter


	2. Pizza and Drinks

Towards the end of practice the next day, Nishinoya gave Yamaguchi his address as they accepted water from Yachi. Noya took a big swig of water and said “Be there around seven, okay?”

“Okay,” Yama responded, out of breath. He turned around to start heading to the club room, and saw Yachi writing something down several feet away. She was wearing a t-shirt and tight spandex shorts, showing off her legs unlike usual. She dropped her pen and bent down, giving Yamaguchi a perfect view of her butt. Despite Yama being sweet and quite innocent, he felt his cheeks flush pink and couldn’t turn away. He felt someone walk up beside him.

“C’mon Yamaguchi, let’s go,” Tsukishima said, electing to ignore his friend’s flustered appearance. He knew Yama thought Yachi was cute after he admitted it once, but they never spoke about it again.

“ O-o-okay” Yamaguchi responded and followed his blonde friend.

After getting home, Yamaguchi changed into black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, quickly packed a bag for overnight, hoped on his bike and rode over to Nishinoya’s house. Noya answered the door with a smile.”Hey Yamaguchi! Follow me, we’ll be chillin’ in my basement tonight.” Yama followed his teammate downstairs, where Tanaka was sprawled on a couch with a bag of chips on his chest. The basement looked like a nice spot to hang out, there was a couch, some beanbag chairs, a TV, coffee table, and the walls were littered with random posters.

“Sup dude,” Tanaka said with a mouthful of potato chips.

After an hour or two of Mario Kart (Noya and Tanaka got destroyed by Yamaguchi, much to their surprise) and pizza, Noya headed to the mini fridge and said “Now the real fun begins.” He pulled out a bottle of vodka and some soda. Yamaguchi blinked, not quite sure how to react. Sure, he’s tasted alcohol with no more than a sip or two, but he’s never actually been drunk. Tanaka clapped and added a “Fuck yeah!”

“I don’t have too much left, so we can’t get too fucked up. I wasn’t looking to get drunk anyways, just a nice buzz, ya feel me?” Nishinoya said as he set down the two bottles on the coffee table and got some plastic cups.

“Yeah bro I feel you, I’m not lookin to pass out before 1 AM,” Tanaka responded while looking at the vodka bottle. “Cherry? Bro you gotta get something other than this fruity girly shit, it’s all you ever have.”

“But fruity girly shit tastes the best man. Like beer and shit like that is nasty.”

“You right, you right.”

Yamaguchi hasn’t said anything the whole time, still unsure of what to do. As Noya started pouring some vodka into a cup, he said to Yama, “Hey Yamauchi, if you just want some coke with nothing in it that’s fine, we don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Tanaka nodded in agreement.

“Uh, no, it’s fine, a little bit can’t hurt…” Yamaguchi said slowly. Like Noya said, they weren’t gonna be drinking too much, and he had always been curious about alcohol and just never had an opportunity to experiment. “Thanks anyways though, Noya-senpai.” He added at the end.

“You sure?” Noya inquired, he wanted to make sure Yama was comfortable with what he was doing.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Yama smiled, more confident this time.

“You can drop the ‘senpai’ by the way.”

“Huh?”

“You can just call me Noya, I would say we’re pretty good friends now, and you’re chillin’ here, so you don’t have to be formal anymore. Believe me, I’m flattered, but just call me Nishinoya or Noya, okay?”

“O-oh, uhh, okay…”

“Same here, you can just call me Tanaka.” Tanaka added.

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said. He was shocked that the two just said that, since they usually love being called ‘senpai.’ He smiled to himself, it made him feel good that he was being treated like a good friend of theirs.

Noya handed Yamaguchi his drink. “We’re drinking light tonight, so don’t worry about a thing. If you’re a major lightweight I’ll cut you off if I have to though,” Noya joked.

“Hahah, yeah, if you get shitfaced off of one drink we’ll make sure to hold your hair back,” Tanaka added. The three of them laughed and proceeded to drink sitting on the beanbag chairs. Yama made a face after the first sip, it tasted like cherry coke but it burned. He felt it burn his mouth, throat, and felt it burn as it went to his stomach. After a couple sips, he got used to the burn, and ended up liking the kick it had.

“Not bad at all,” Yamaguchi said, smiling. Noya and Tanaka high fived him, and they all laughed again.

“Fair warning: Yuu is a bit of a lightweight, he gets buzzed off a like one drop of vodka,” Tanaka said to Yama. Yama laughed, as Noya cut in, “No! More like two or three shots to give me a good happy buzz.”

“In all seriousness, he gets a little too affectionate when he’s drunk,” Tanaka said, giggling a bit.

“Hey, I’m a happy drunk, what can I say?” Noya said, holding his hands up. Yamaguchi laughed, picturing Noya drunk.

“It’s hot as fuck man,” Noya then said as he set his cup down.

“That's because you’re wearing a hoodie and jeans,” Tanaka said. “I’m not dumb like you,” he said gesturing to his basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Noya stuck his tongue out as he stood up and pulled his hoodie off, but his shirt came completely off with it. Yamaguchi was sitting across from him, so he was looking up at a shirtless Nishinoya. They had changed together in the club room before, but Yama never really saw Noya’s body like this before. He hadn’t noticed the definition of Noya’s muscles, despite his small, skinny appearance. He wasn’t super defined or muscular, but it was certainly enough to notice. Yama even saw some ab definition. He felt his face flush pink, just as it had earlier that day with Yachi. He was very confused as to why he felt so flustered and speechless, he was barely halfway through his drink so he couldn’t blame it on that. He brought his cup to his face hoping it would keep the other two from noticing the pink dusting his freckled cheeks.

“Oops,” Nishinoya said, peeling his shirt from his hoodie. Yamaguchi then took notice to his actual clothes, he was wearing black skinny jeans similar to Yamaguchi’s, but his seem to hug his thighs and ass way better, Yama noticed. _Because everyone notices that, right?_ He thought to himself. He also noticed the black and silver studded belt Noya was wearing. There’s no way his pants actually needed it since they were pretty tight, so he was probably wearing the belt for the emo aesthetic. Noya pulled down his shirt, which was a dark purple v neck, also pretty tight like his pants. Noya then plopped back onto his beanbag, and Yama took notice to Noya’s perfect and very defined collarbones, which were now exposed by his v neck. Yama felt his face turn into a more deep pink.

Yamaguchi shook his head and took a few more gulps of his drink, attempting to forget the meticulous examination of Noya’s body he just conducted. He kept drinking, hoping his cup would cover his face until the pink tint went away. By the time he got to the end of his drink, Tanaka was already pouring himself and Noya another one. “Can I get another one, too?” Yama asked, holding out his empty cup.

Tanaka smiled and grabbed it, “Hell yeah,” he said. After refilling it, he handed it back to Yamaguchi.

“Thanks man.”

“No problem, my guy.”

Halfway through their second round, Tanaka’s phone rang. He answered, and had a short conversation. “UUUUUGGGGHHHH,” he exclaimed, “I gotta leave, like, right now.” He said angrily while getting up.

“Whoa, really? Why?” Noya questioned.

“I have some family coming to visit tomorrow apparently, and my parents want me to be there when they arrive tomorrow morning instead of showing up after them. My sister is already outside waiting. I’m really sorry guys, we’ll do this again sometime to make up for it.”

“No problem, but you will be missed bro. Tell your sister I said hi,” Noya said as he gave Tanaka a fist bump goodbye, not getting up from his beanbag.

Tanaka then gave a quick fist bump to Yamaguchi too, saying “You’re a cool dude man, we gotta do this again. I wanna see what kind of drunk you are,” he smirked mischievously. They all laughed. “Well, see ya guys!”

“Bye!” Noya and Yama said in unison. “I guess it’s just us now,” Noya said.

“Heh, y-yeah,” Yamaguchi said. He finally had calmed down and felt comfortable around the two, but all that went out the window when Tanaka left. He confused himself even further, but decided to change the subject quickly. “Will Tanaka’s family notice he’s been drinking?” he asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

“Nah, his sister is cool and won’t care either way. He’ll probably pop a mint to get it off his breath and be fine, it takes a lot more than a drink and a half to get him buzzed. He has pretty good tolerance, especially compared to me, mine is shit!” Noya laughed.

“Well, I’m glad Tanaka will be fine then…”

“Speaking of tolerance, how are you holding up?”

“Oh, I-I’m fine, I’m starting to feel just a bit warm though.” Yamaguchi answered.

“Yeah, me too, looks like you have bad tolerance like me,” Noya smiled, “but it’s your first time so have a good reason, I have no excuses!”

“C’mon Noya! What the fuck man, get it together,” Yamaguchi jokingly jabbed at him. The two burst into laughter, Yama feeling his stomach flip again, since Noya was doing that genuine laugh he does when Yama jokes around.

The two finished their drinks and poured a third round. Probably a shot and a half of cherry vodka was added to each drink since Noya wanted to kill the bottle. The proceeded to joke around, talk about volleyball and some other school stuff, shared funny stories, and occasionally showed each other some quality memes. The alcohol made it easier for Yamaguchi to talk to Nishinoya, and instead of occasionally stuttering he occasionally slurred and tripped on his own words. Noya was doing the same. As they downed their last drink, the buzz fully set in for both of them.

“You know, you’re a really cool guy Yamaguchi, I’m glad we’re friends and we’re hanging out right now,” Noya started to gush, His affectionate side was coming out, just like Tanaka had said.

“Nah man stop-”

“I’m being serious! You never pick a fight with anyone, you have a good sense of humor, and  you’re soooooo dedicated to volleyball and improving. Not everyone is so dedicated like myself and you, and I really fucking respect that man,” Noya rambled, but all of it was true.

Yamaguchi turned red, as his face was already warm and pink from the vodka. “Stop it man, you’re the cool guy here. You can easily talk to others and you’re way more skilled than me and a fucking badass at it, and you’re so confident and bold, despite how you look-” Yamaguchi cut himself off, realizing what he said.

“Are you saying I have a reason not to be confident? That I should be insecure?” Noya tilted his head, looking kind of hurt.

“Nonononononononononononono that’s not what I’m saying it all!” Yama frantically said, shaking his head and waving his hands.” I-I-I mean that some guys are insecure about their height like Hinata, a-and you’re not! You have no reason to be insecure, I-I just, I-I don’t, I d-didn’t m-mean it like t-that, I-I’m so sorry…” Yama was full on freaking out, he was trying to compliment Noya, not insult him! He felt so bad.

“It’s okay, I get what you mean now, I’m not always as confident as I sound,” Noya said with a nervous laugh. “I’m short and skinny, my body looks like a twig, and my face is a different story it’s-”

“I think you have a great body! It’s hot! You’re fit as hell, you have nice definition and everything! And don’t even insult your own face, because I like your face! It’s pretty! You’re pretty! You’re hot!” Yama poured out all of this without even thinking about what he was saying. He had never even thought about these things before, yet the compliments were flying out of his mouth, all of them sounding sincere. Noya stared at him in disbelief. “You’re fucking _beautiful_ man…” Yama finished.

The two stared at each other in silence for a bit. Nishinoya’s already buzzed, pink face reddened even more. Yamaguchi started furiously blushing too. He couldn’t believe he had just said all of that. But thing is all of it was _true_ , and Yamaguchi didn’t know what to think or what to do next. All he could do is stare back at Noya, whose mouth hung open a little. They were both frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the set up took so long, but the really good stuff is coming up, don't worry. I'll try updating in the next couple days :)


	3. Insecurities and Phone Stealing

“You really mean that?” Nishinoya finally said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Yamaguchi nodded, furiously blushing. “Wow...T-thanks man, that actually really means a lot...sometimes I get down on myself for my appearance and...that was...that was really nice to hear, I think I needed that…” he trailed off, looking down as he fidgeted with his hands. Noya felt his face burning up and his heart race, and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“I-I can’t believe you actually get insecure, you seem so confident all the time…”

“Yeah, it’s not often, but when I do I don’t really want people to worry about me. Plus, I always hope my confidence will rub off on others? Especially the team, no one on our team has a reason to be insecure, you all should be so confident in yourselves.”

“No way! I mean, the rest of the team, yeah, but me? I-I have no reason to be confident...I have nothing but my serve, and even then I’m still pretty bad at it, and I just...I don’t look good either. I’m tall and skinny and lanky and awkward, and I can’t talk to people and I’m way too shy and wimpy and I can’t stand up for myself and I have freckles and my face is just a mess and-”

“Whoa dude, slow down, just how insecure are you?” Noya cut Yama off, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I’m like, insecure about everything man. I don’t know, I just, really don’t like myself, I never really have…” Yamaguchi said all of this slowly while he stood up and gathered pillows and a spare beanbag. He threw them all in a big pile on top of the one he was already using. He just wanted to do something so he didn’t have to look at Noya. He plopped down on the pile, laying back so one of the beanbags was like a big pillow. He was still propped up so he could see Noya, but could get away with staring at the ceiling if he really had to.

“Dude, you shouldn’t be insecure though-”

“Don’t even try to convince me otherwise, it won’t work, trust me,” Yama sighed.

“Are you actually insecure about your freckles?” Noya asked. Yama looked at him, puzzled.

“Well, yeah-”

“You shouldn’t be, they’re cute,” Noya said, and Yamaguchi quickly turned away. His face was as red as the picture of the cherries on the vodka bottle.

“Th-Thanks…”

“I know you don’t believe me, but you really have no reason to be insecure…” Noya wanted to help, but he really wasn’t sure what to say. Usually the alcohol would help, but his mind was still drawing a blank.

“Th-thanks Noya, that means a lot. Let’s...let’s just get off the subject though…” Yama pulled his phone out of his pocket, and Noya did the same. They absentmindedly scrolled through social media in silence for a bit. Noya giggled a little.

“Yamaguchi, look at this,” he said as he tossed his phone at Yama. He looked at the dumb tweet from some parody twitter and giggled himself. He then looked at Noya and smiled mischievously. “Uh...are you gonna give my phone back?”

“Nah, I think I’ll keep it,” Yamaguchi grinned even bigger.

“C’mon man, whyyy?” Noya whined.

“You’ll just have to come get it then!” Yamaguchi laughed. This shouldn’t have been as funny as it was to him, but the vodka was making him a bit silly.

“Fine then, I will!” Noya got up and launched himself at Yama.

“Oh shit-” the tall boy was cut off by Noya landing on him. Yama pushed him back with one hand, holding the phone in the other above his head. “Come and get it!” he teased. Noya reached, but with Yama holding him back he was no match for Yama’s long arms. He pushed Yama’s arm away, and before Yamaguchi could do anything about it, Noya quickly snatched his phone back.

“Hah!” Noya raised his arms over his head in triumph. He sat upright, knees resting on the pile of pillows. He checked his phone, ignoring the fact that he was straddling Yamaguchi. Yama looked up at him, his freckled cheeks turning hot pink. Did Noya not notice that he was sitting on his crotch? His gaze wandered to Noya’s collarbones, and reached out and traced them his finger. “Huh?” Noya’s attention snapped away, and he tossed his phone aside. “What are you doing?”

“You have really prominent collarbones. They’re nice,” Yama said, continuing to absentmindedly brush his fingers across Noya’s collarbones.

“O-Oh? Th-thanks…” Noya stuttered. He let Yamaguchi continue, and attempted to pull the collar of Yama’s shirt down to see his collarbones. Yamaguchi immediately grabbed his wrist. “Huh?”

“Don’t. That’s too close to my neck.” Yamaguchi held a tight grip on Noya’s wrist.

“Oh really? You have a sensitive neck?” Yama nodded. “ What if I did this!” Noya used his free hand to quickly touch Yamaguchi’s neck. Yama screamed, flailing his arms in an attempt to swat Noya’s hand away and squirmed underneath him. Noya burst out laughing, and couldn’t stop. Yamaguchi was still heavily breathing as Noya calmed down and wiped his eyes.

“I told you!” Yama said, crossing his arms.

“I guess you weren’t kidding,” Noya laughed. He looked down to see Yama angrily pouting at him. Noya rolled his eyes, “Alright alright, I’m sorry!” he leaned down and quickly kissed the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “Better?” Noya asked as he sat back up. Yama just stared at Noya, and couldn’t manage to say a single word. He was frozen, and felt his face turn bright red.

“Y-yeah…” he managed to choke out. “A-and I’m sorry I stole your phone,” he apologized as he took Noya’s hand and kissed the back of it. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to, but he was tipsy enough to do so. He let go of Noya’s hand at let his own fall to the side of his head.

Nishinoya ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. “I forgive you,” he said as he leaned down and kissed Yama’s nose. “You’re hair is soft by the way,” he added, his fingers still tangled in Yama’s hair. Noya wasn’t really sure why he was doing this, or why he was planting kisses on Yamaguchi, or why he didn’t wanna stop straddling his teammate. It all just felt right to him, and his brain was too fuzzy with his buzz to really think about what he was doing.

“Th-thanks,” Yamaguchi said. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, just enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with. He had always seen cliche posts about playing with hair online, but he never expected it to feel this nice. He opened his eyes and look up at Noya and smiled. Noya smiled in return as he pulled his hand away from Yama’s hair. He rested his hands on his own knees for a moment.

Nishinoya then raised his hands once again and cupped Yamaguchi’s face. He leaned down very slowly, and as he got closer to Yama’s face, he started to rub his thumbs over Yama’s cheeks, admiring the freckles scattered across them. When their noses were almost touching, Noya paused. He had no idea what was happening or what he was doing, his brain was mush and he couldn’t think straight. Yamaguchi could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and his breath became shaky. He looked up at Noya with wide eyes, his eyes glancing at Noya’s lips. _Is he really about to-_

Yama’s thought was cut off when Noya leaned in further, closing the gap between them. Noya gently pressed his lips into Yamaguchi’s. Yama’s body tensed up, but immediately began to relax as he closed his eyes. He brought his hands up, hovering around Noya, not sure where to place them. Noya’s lips were so damn soft, but he began to pull away. Yamaguchi quickly grabbed the sides of Noya’s shoulders to stop him. Their faces were inches apart, and they both looked at each other with wide eyes. Without saying a word, they closed the gap once again and locked lips. This time, the kiss was much longer, and they began to slowly move their mouths. It wasn’t intense or sexual though, it was very soft and tender. Neither of them wanted it to end, but Noya suddenly realized what he was doing, and pulled away again.

“I-I-I’m sorry…” Noya trailed off as he took his hands off of Yama’s face and instead rested them lightly on his chest. He looked away.

“D-don’t be,” Yamaguchi breathed, processing what just happened. Noya looked back, and their eyes met. They both stopped thinking once again, and Noya’s hands grabbed at Yama’s t-shirt. Noya leaned down and littered Yama’s cheeks with kisses, wanting to kiss each and every freckle. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and smiled as his friend kept pecking his face. He brought his hands to Noya’s hips and hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans. He turned his head and caught Noya’s lips with his own. He felt Noya smiled against his lips, and smiled himself. Yama started giggling and blushed. Noya started giggling too, and the pair continued giggling while giving each other messy kisses.

Yamaguchi brought his hands up to Noya’s face and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. “You’re hair is surprisingly soft for having all that product in it."

“You think I buy the cheap shit that makes my hair crusty? No way!” The two laughed as Yamaguchi continued to play with Nishinoya’s hair, slightly messing it up. He didn’t seem to care, unlike usual.

Yama then cupped the sides of Noya’s face and pulled it close to him, and started kissing all over the libero’s face. He finally planted one on Noya’s lips, but this time lingered for a while. He pulled away and brought his hands back to Noya’s hips, gripping them slightly. Noya tangled his fingers into Yama’s hair once again and leaned down for another kiss. This one was deeper and needier than the other ones. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Noya and brought him closer so he was practically laying on him. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated but the two loved it, pressing their lips harder into each other’s. Yama couldn’t help but smile against Noya’s lips, and the two continued to lazily kiss for what seemed like years.

They both pulled away, out of breathe. Yamaguchi looked at Noya with half-closed eyes. _He’s beautiful…_ was the only coherent thought going through Noya’s brain as he started to peck all over Yama’s face yet again. The tall be returned the kisses, and they continued to kiss random places on each other’s faces. Noya noticed Yamaguchi started to slow down and become less enthusiastic. He looked down at the freckled boy, seeing how sleepy he looked. Nishinoya was sure he looked the same. Neither of them knew how late it was, nor did they care.

He shifted and nuzzled his head into Yama’s neck, hoping he wouldn’t freak out. Yama seemed to forget about the sensitivity. The short boy let his limbs stretch, and basically used Yamaguchi as a mattress and a pillow. Yama wrapped his arms around Noya, and lightly stroked his hair. Noya closed his eyes and nuzzled deeper into his friend, enjoying the sensation of having his hair played with. Neither of them really thought about what just happened, instead just smiling as they felt the warmth of each other.  Yamaguchi continued to slowly run his fingers through Noya’s hair until they both drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this got really fun lol  
> thank you so much to everyone who has bookmarked this, left kudos, comments, etc. already, it means so much to me. please leave commets!!! i love hearing feedback :) and don't worry, there is definitely more to come soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Waking Up and Overthinking

The next morning, Nishinoya was the first to wake up. He didn’t open his eyes at first, since he honestly wanted to keep sleeping. Whatever he was laying on was very warm, causing him to be toasty and comfortable, which is why he wanted to fall back asleep. But then he noticed the fact that a pair of arms were wrapped around him, and a hand was resting on his head. He also realized he was laying on something that was breathing. No wait, not something, _someone_ , and whoever that someone was, Noya’s head was buried into the crook of their neck. Noya’s eyes flew open as he suddenly realized all of this, letting out a small, “Huh?”

Noya pushed himself up with his arms as the person beneath him started to stir. Once he was propped up on his hands, he looked down to see Yamaguchi opening his eyes. Their eyes met, and they both froze as their eyes widened. They stared as each other as the memories from last night flooded into their minds.

 _Holy shit, that actually happened? I...I really did that? We really did that?_ A million questions rushed through Noya’s brain as he turned bright red. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit ohmygod fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck hesnevergonnatalktome again shitshitshitshitshit…_ Yamaguchi panicked in his mind as he turned ghost white. The two stayed frozen like that for a bit, Noya bright red, and Yama paper white. Once he noticed Noya was blushing, Yamaguchi’s face suddenly turned ten times redder.

Noya finally pushed himself off of his teammate and stood up. He decided to search for his phone, lost somewhere in the pillow pile created the night before. He didn’t dare look at Yamaguchi, who sat up. He buried his face into his hands, violently shaking. He then pushed back his hair and looked at the floor. He had no idea what to do, or what would happen next. He was terrified. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate twice in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing it was a text from Tsukishima asking if he started an assignment they had. He quickly replied “no, not yet.” Before putting his phone away, he noticed the time. It was almost 10:00, which happened to be when he had to be home.

“Shit.” Yama whispered.

“Huh?” Noya turned to look at Yamaguchi for the first time since they woke up.

“I-I have to be home in like, two seconds. I-I gotta go…” Yama stuttered as he got up and started gathering his stuff.

“Oh, uh, okay…” the short boy responded, watching his friend frantically gather his stuff. Yama avoided looking at him at all costs.

“T-t-thanks for having me over...s-see you later,” Yamaguchi choked out, desperate to get out of the house.

“Uh, y-yeah, no problem, see ya,” Noya said.

Yamaguchi bolted out of the house as fast as he could and hopped on his bike. The sudden physical activity made him notice the headache he had. Despite the slight pounding in his temples, he blasted home as fast as he could. Once he got home, he quickly greeted his family, ran to his room, and threw himself onto his bed. He rubbed the sides on his head, squishing his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. _Why did that happen? Why did he do that? Why did he seem like he liked it? Why did...why did I…_ Yamaguchi groaned as a million thoughts rushed through his head. Then the worst thought hit him: He had practice tomorrow after school. He would have to face Nishinoya. Obviously it was inevitable, but he didn’t want to think about it. Yamaguchi groaned again, and he went to the bathroom to find some aspirin or something as his headache worsened. He decided to grab some food to help the medicine work. The rest of the night for him would be playing video games, watching YouTube videos, listening to music, doing anything to try taking his mind off of the night before. No matter how hard he tried though, his thoughts always came back to how Noya's lips felt against his.

Meanwhile, Noya was laying on his bed, face down into a pillow. His pillow was wet from his damp hair since he recently showered, but he didn’t care. He kept running through the events that happened the previous night. _I can’t believe I started all of that…_ Not only did he think about what the two of them actually _did_ together, but h thought about the compliments Yamaguchi gave him. Did he really mean them? Noya thought about what he said to Yamaguchi, and wondered if he himself meant what he said. No matter how he thought about it, he really did mean everything he said. He sighed heavily into his pillow. He heard his phone vibrate next to him. It was Tanaka.

     -T: yo how was last night after i left?

Noya hesitated to respond.

     -N: It was fine

     -T: Did u have fun

     -N: Yea

     -N: No

     -T: Yes and no? u okay bro?

     -N: I don’t know

     -T: What’s wrong

     -N: Nothing

     -T: Ur lying

     -T: Seriously, what’s wrong

     -N: I don’t know

     -T: I’m coming over

     -N: Wait no don’t

     -T: I’m coming over, okay? Don’t try stopping me.

     -N: You don’t have to

     -T: I know I don’t have to. But I am anyways.

     -N: Why

     -T: Because something’s wrong

     -N: Ryuu I’m fine just stay home

     -T: I’m leaving now

     -N: Jfc

 

Noya let out a heavy sigh as he rolled off of his bed. He greatly appreciated how much his best friend cared about him, but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, especially about last night. He didn’t even know what to think about it, how was he supposed to tell someone else? He took his damp towel and went into the bathroom to hang it up. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his flat, nearly dry hair. Since it was only Tanaka coming over, he didn’t bother spiking it up. Noya walked back into his room and dropped to the floor. He layed on his back on the floor and stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before pushing himself to sit up and leaned his back against his bed.

When Tanaka showed up he greeted Noya’s family quickly and went to his room. He found Noya sitting on the floor playing on his phone. Tanaka plopped himself next to him, leaning against the bed as well. He knew something was wrong, Noya was very quiet and very out of character. “Hey,” he said, nudging Noya with his elbow.

Noya sighed as he put his phone down. “Hey.” He brought his knees up so his feet were flat on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“We both know that’s a lie. Does it have something to do with last night?”

Noya looked at his hands as he fidgeted with them and stayed silent.

“Okay so something happened last night. Care to share?” Tanaka looked at him expectantly.

Noya looked over to his best friend and then away again. He sighed again as he brought his hand to his forehead. “Look man, I don’t even fucking know what happened…”

Tanaka tilted his head in confusion. “You didn’t even drink that much, did you?”

“No it’s not that I don’t remember what happened, I remember perfectly well what happened. I just…” Noya trailed off. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes.

“Yuu, whatever went down last night is obviously bothering you-”

“It probably shouldn’t be bothering me as much as it is.”

“Then just tell me! I wanna help you out.”

Noya kept his face buried in his hands, refusing to look at Tanaka. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Of course man-”

“And you can’t judge me.”

“Dude, whatever it is can’t be that bad.”

Noya took a deep breath. He was genuinely scared that Tanaka would think differently of him. Tanaka was his best friend, and he didn’t wanna lose him or be seen differently by him. “Alright, I’ll tell you…” Noya told Tanaka the whole story, not leaving out any details. If he was gonna tell Tanaka, he may as well be honest. He kept his face covered the whole time. Tanaka never interrupted, and listened to every word. Noya finished his story and still refused to look at Tanaka.

“Oh.” Noya brought his hands away from his face and looked over to his teammate.

“W-well?” Noya was terrified. “S-say something other than just oh!”

“I mean, you were tipsy and kissed your tipsy friend. It’s not that big of a deal, I’m honestly not that surprised,” Tanaka casually said.

“Wait what? What do you mean you’re not surprised?”

“Yuu, we both know you’re an affectionate drunk. It sounds like Yamaguchi is too. You’re both lightweights, it’s fine. I get it, it may be a little awkward when you see him tomorrow, but if you talk about it I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“It’s...It’s not just that…” Noya whispered as he crossed his arms on his knees.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just...I just...I mean, I obviously did what I did because I was tipsy but…”

“But what?”

Noya rested his chin on his crossed arms. “I think...I think I may have stilled enjoyed it even if I was completely sober…”

“Dude, it was just some kisses, kisses can be nice. It’s like spin the bottle or truth or dare, it’s all just fun, it’s fine-”

“You don’t understand!” Tanaka whipped his head around to look at Noya. He saw his best friend was on the verge of tears. Noya hid his face into his arms so Tanaka couldn’t see it. “I...I just...I just...I…..I just…” Noya kept rambling, trying to choke back tears. He had never told anyone this before. He was terrified of what Tanaka would think. Tanaka stayed silent as he looked at his best friend, sad to see him this upset. “I...I just…” Noya took a deep breath.” I just...really have been struggling with my sexuality for a while now…” His heart was pounding in his ears as he waited for a response, but he heard nothing. He refused to lift his head up and kept staring at the floor, his forehead resting on his arms. He desperately wanted Tanaka to say something, anything, but there was still nothing but silence.

Noya felt Tanaka put his arm around him and rub his back. “It’s okay man.” Noya lifted his head and looked at Tanaka in awe. Tanaka smiled at him.

Noya wiped away a tear running down his cheek. “R-really?” You don’t think it’s weird?”

Tanaka laughed. “Of course not! I don’t give fuck who or what you like! Love whoever you want, I won’t judge you.”

Noya rested his head on Tanaka’s shoulder. “Please don’t let this change anything between us. I don’t want you to feel weird now doing the same things we always do…”

“Yuu, it’s okay, stop worrying! If you don’t actually like Kiyoko-san, you can stop pretending with me-”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Noya sat up, suddenly very perky like his usual self. “I still like girls too, man. I can assure you that I will always be into boobs.”

Tanaka laughed. “In all seriousness though, I’m glad you told me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide from me. You’ll always be my bro, no matter what. I don’t care you’re my straight bro, or my gay bro, or whatever! From now on, you’re my bisexual bro, okay?”

The biggest smile spread across Noya’s face. “Okay!” He laughed, so relieved Tanaka accepts him. He sighed, and his face fell again. “But seriously, what do I do about Yamaguchi…”

“Oh right, kinda forgot about that...Well, do you like him?”

“What!?”

“Bro, you just told me you’re into boys, right?”

“W-well, yeah, at least I think so-”

“And Yamaguchi is, in fact, a boy, right?”

“Well yeah-”

“So do you like him?”

“I don’t know!” Noya threw his hands in the air. He rested his head on the edge of the bed as he let his arms fall to his side.

“Well, you did kiss him, multiple times, so tell me why? And don’t say because you were drinking because we both know that already.” Tanaka was very adamant on helping his best friend.

“I don’t know! He’s just...he’s just really nice and funny and I like being around him and he’s tall and he has cute freckles-”

“Stop right there. Bro, you like him.”

“What!? How do you know?”

“You just called him cute-”

“But-”

“AND that you like being around him.”

“Ugh, you’re probably right.” Noya ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.”

“I’m not ‘probably’ right, I _am_ right,” Tanaka said smugly.

“Well, what do I do now? Yamaguchi couldn’t possibly like me…”

“Why wouldn’t he? Maybe he’s a flaming homosexual like you!” Noya elbowed Tanaka’s side. Hard. “Ow! I’m just kidding! Seriously though, he’s probably gay or bi or something.”

“Keep in mind he was drunk.”

“He couldn’t have been that drunk.”

“It was his first time! I don’t know, I just can’t imagine him, or anyone really, liking me…”

“He would be crazy not to! I've been your best friend for so long and even I’m madly in love with you,” Tanaka made a kissy face as he leaned towards Noya.

“Stop!” Noya laughed as he pushed his friend away. “Don’t tempt me,” he teased back. They both laughed. “But seriously, I doubt he likes me. He probably regrets it. He’s probably thinking about how much he hates me right now.”

“Dude, calm down. He called you, cute, hot, AND beautiful, right?”

“Well yeah-”

“I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

Ryuu, no-”

‘You should confess to him tomorrow!”

“WHAT!? FUCK NO!” Noya pushed Tanaka as he became a blushing mess.

“Awww, you really do like him!” Tanaka teased as he ruffled Noya’s hair.

“Shut the fuck up,” Noya pouted as he swatted Tanaka’s hand away. The rest of the time Tanaka was over consisted of mainly Tanaka telling Noya to talk to Yamaguchi about how he felt, and Noya arguing why he can’t do that. They went back and forth for a while.

Shortly after Tanaka left, Noya get ready for bed. As he curled up under the blankets, he thought about Yamaguchi. He thought about his messy hair, his height, his freckles, his eyes, his freckles again, everything. He thought about when they kissed, and thought about doing it again. He groaned into his pillow. _Fuck, I actually like him…_ was the last thought that went through the libero’s brain before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time to update, but it's here! Also, sorry this is kind of another filler chapter, but I felt it was still cute and stuff There's more to come in the near future, and please keep commenting and stuff! Thanks for reading <3


	5. Excuses and Dark Classrooms

The next day at school was pretty uneventful. Yamaguchi kept the weekend’s events to himself, and seemed a little tense at school. Tsukishima noticed, but it didn’t seem to be that big of a deal so he didn’t bother asking. Nishinoya however, was extremely quiet and out of character. Tanaka knew what was up, and decided not to bother his friend too much. He would occasionally whisper “Just talk to him, okay?” but left it at that. The other second years also noticed how unusual Noya was acting.

“Hey Noya, are you good?” Ennoshita asked him at the end of school.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Noya tried responding as casually as possible. He sounded convincing enough, and the other second years moved on to a different topic.

Tanaka and Noya walked to practice after school together. “Are you gonna talk to him?” Tanaka inquired.

“I don’t exactly think practice is the best place to talk about it” Noya sighed.

“What about afterwards when we have free practice? You guys always practice together now, so why not then?”

“I don’t know, it still doesn’t feel right. Especially since others will probably be around, too…”

“Yeah true, but you gotta talk to him soon, okay?”

“I don’t even know what I would say…”

“Confesssssssssssss,” Tanaka elbowed his friend as he urged him to confess.

“Ow-stop, there’s no way I’m confessing…” Noya looked at the ground as they walked.

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, okay? There’s no way he feels the same. He’ll never feel the same…” Tanaka was sad to see how upset his best friend looked while saying this. “No one else ever felt that way about me, so why would he be any different?”

“Dude, don’t be so hard on yourself. You have no idea how he feels, he could be madly in love with you! You never know!”

“I do know. He doesn’t like me, okay? Just drop it.” Tanaka noticed how tense Noya was getting and decided to shut up. He hated seeing Noya beat himself up like this, but he had to let it go for now since they had practice.

At practice, Noya was extremely on edge and cursed himself every time he messed up. He was missing more receives than usual. He got so angered that when he dove for a ball and missed it, he pounded the floor and yelled, “DAMMIT.” His teammates around him snapped their attention to Noya. Asahi approached him and held out his hand, “It’s okay, we’re only practicing. Wanna take a quick break?” Noya grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just keep going.”

“No, you’re way too tense. You need to take some time to calm down,” Daichi said as he walked over. He passed Noya a water bottle. “Just take a couple minutes, okay?”

“Fine.” Noya huffed as he turned to leave. “Thanks for the water…” he quickly mumbled as he stomped away. He decided to take his break outside the gym. He just wanted to get out of there. The worst part of it all was that he could feel Yamaguchi watching him the entire time during his little episode. As he sipped on his water he kicked up some dirt. He had to pull himself together.

Later, after Noya rejoined practice, the entire team took a water break. Yamaguchi approached Ukai during this break. “Uh, Coach Ukai?” Ukai turned to him, showing he was listening. “I uh, I have a headache, and it’s only getting worse as I keep practicing. Would it be okay if I went home early?”

“Yeah, if you’re not feeling well it’s best you go home and rest. I don’t want to push you and make it worse or last longer. We need our team to be healthy,” Ukai smiled at him.

Yamaguchi half-heartedly smiled back. “Thanks.”

“No problem, feel better kid,” Ukai said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Noya and Tanaka were listening to this whole exchange and watch Yamaguchi quickly gather his stuff and leave. “I highly doubt he has a headache…” Noya sighed.

“Why?”

“He probably doesn’t want to practice with me,” Noya said bluntly as he set his water down. And he was right. As Yamaguchi walked home, he let out a heavy sigh, relieved he dodged free practice tonight. He had no idea how to face Noya.  _ This isn’t going to work every day though… _ Yama thought. He couldn’t keep making excuses without getting the team concerned about him, which was the last thing he wanted. He wasn’t sure how Noya felt, but right now he sure as hell didn’t need shit to spread. He then wondered about Noya’s behavior at practice today. He seemed really on edge.  _ Was that because of me? And if it was because of me, what is he thinking? Is he mad at me? Does he regret what happened? Does he hate me? Oh god he probably hates me… _ Yama kept his thoughts on how Noya felt so he didn’t have to face his own feelings.

When he got home, he quickly did his homework, and was actually quite happy to have something to distract him. After that, he changed his clothes and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling and started to wonder about his own feelings.  _ Do I regret what happened?  _ He wondered, and he couldn’t honestly tell himself he did.  _ Did I...did I like it? _ He finally asked himself the question he was desperately avoiding. Being completely honest, he finally admitted to himself that he liked it to at least some degree.  _ But...why? Why did I like it? Why do I…  _ He brought his hand and face palmed so hard it made a loud slapping noise. He didn’t let himself think about it anymore and grabbed his phone and earbuds. He popped his earbuds in and listened to music until he drifted asleep.

The next morning he was eager for school to start. He usually wasn’t the biggest fan of schoolwork, but he needed something to concentrate on and keep his mind busy. Before school started, he heard a familiar voice in the hallway. “Hey, Yamaguchi,” he turned to see Noya walking towards him. Yama’s stomach dropped. 

“H-hey Noya-”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Noya did wait for a response and grabbed Yama’s arm.

“Uh, s-sure?” Yamaguchi responded as he got pulled into a dark, empty classroom. He didn’t really have much of a choice. Noya let go of his arm and hopped onto the teacher’s desk.

“Listen…” Noya started as he looked down and swung his feet a little. Yamaguchi sat on the student desk across from his teammate to listen. “About...you know, the stuff that happened…” Noya rubbed the back of his neck. Yama watched him carefully, admiring the nervous boy. “I don’t want that to make things awkward between us, a-and uh, I hope this doesn’t change anything and we can still be friends?” He looked at Yama hopefully.

“O-oh, y-yeah, of course…” Yamaguchi trailed off, for some reason feeling disappointed. He should be happy Noya still wanted to be friends, right? Noya got up and stood in the small space between the two desks, and was awfully close to Yama now. He sighed in relief. The taller boy who was still sitting tensed up as Noya became close to him. He looked down at Noya, who was still shorter than him while he was sitting.

“Good,” he said as he looked up and gave Yama a small smile. “Let’s just...let’s just move on and forget it happened...sound good?” He forced another smile. Yama couldn’t answer, he was stunned by Noya’s warm smile.  _ Please kiss me again,  _ was Yamaguchi’s first thought. He blushed a deep red and gripped the edges of the desk he was sitting on. “Yamaguchi?”

“Uh, y-yeah that s-sounds good,” Yama stuttered. He still held tightly onto the desk to stop his hands from shaking, and hoped the lack of lighting in the classroom hid how red his face was.

“Cool, we still practicing together today?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Good,” Noya quickly rubbed the side of Yamaguchi’s arm. “See you at practice!” He managed to force one more smile; it was hard to cover up his feelings like this. He left the classroom, leaving Yama sitting alone, stunned. Yama took a deep breath and got up. He ran his fingers through his hair.  _ Why...why did I want him to kiss me again?  _ He saw the clock in the classroom and saw class was about to start. He had no time to ponder what he wanted or what just happened and quickly left for his own classroom.

A couple minutes before lunch started Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi, “Hey, I won’t be able to eat lunch with you today, I have to make up that test I missed last week.”

“Oh, okay. Good luck,” Yamaguchi responded, recalling when Tsukki was absent for an appointment. Once everyone was dismissed for lunch, Yamaguchi made his way up to the roof. He sat close to the edge, put his earbuds in, and slowly ate as he gazed at the horizon. He watched some birds fly by as he wondered what exactly his feelings were. He sighed as he looked down at his food. He set it aside since he wasn’t feeling very hungry.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi was startled when he heard a voice. He took his earbuds out and looked up to see Suga.

“Suga-senapi! S-sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were okay,” he said as he sat down next to Yamaguchi. “You seemed a little off yesterday. I thought it was just because you weren’t feeling well since you went home, but you still seem more timid than usual. Is everything okay?” Suga smiled comfortingly.

Yama heavily sighed. “As much as I’d like to say yes, I would be lying…” 

“Have you talked to anyone about it?”

“No…” Yamaguchi thought about how he had been contemplating talking to Tsukishima about it, but he was too afraid of judgement from him. He couldn’t possibly bear Tsukki looking down on him. 

“Well, do you wanna try talking to me about it?” Yamaguchi looked at Suga. His warm smile was very calming, and Yama felt as if he could trust him.

“Uh, s-sure, just...just don’t spread it around, okay?”

“Of course! This stays between us, don’t worry.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “Okay…” He told Suga the whole story. Everything that happened that night, his confusion for the past couple days, and the little exchange they had that morning. He left out the part about him wanting Noya to kiss him again though. “I...I don’t know how to feel. It’s all very confusing.”

“I can imagine...Yamaguchi, can I ask you a pretty personal question?”

“Uh, o-okay?”

“Are you straight?”

“I...I, uh…” Yama never really questioned his sexuality, and even danced around the question after the events with Noya. “Shit, I-I don’t know anymore. I thought...I-I thought I was up until now…”

Suga rubbed his back comfortingly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to figure it out right away.”

“But...it’s all starting to make sense now…” It took Yamaguchi long enough, but everything started to click. “Like, earlier in the classroom this morning, I-I thought about...I-I wanted him to kiss me again, a-and I was completely sober that time!” He slapped his face with both his hands and groaned into them. Suga lightheartedly laughed. “I guess...I always found guys attractive but I never really...like, registered it as being attracted to them? I guess straight guys don’t find other guys attractive?”

Suga laughed again. “Yeah, that’s not really a straight boy thing. I figured that out a while ago. But listen, I’m gonna assume you have feelings for Nishinoya, right?”

Yamaguchi didn’t really answer, he just whispered “Shit…” and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You should talk to him about it.”

“Y-you mean like, c-confess?” Yamaguchi became flustered at just the thought. “I-I can’t do that!”

“Sure you can! It’s better to put your feelings out there than to keep them all in, trust me.”

“But like, he said he wanted to be friends and forget about the whole thing...He couldn’t possibly feel the same…”

“Have you thought that maybe he said that to cover up his own feelings?”

“Huh? N-no way, there’s no way he feels that way…”

“You don’t know that!”

“I-I don’t know, I think I’m not gonna do anything about it…”

“Why not?”

“All of this is just so new and kind of weird...and I kind of have another person I sort of like too-”

“Who???” Suga looked at Yamaguchi expectantly. He’s a lowkey slut for crush talk, and was secretly excited that asking Yama if he was okay turned into such gooey, fluffy talk.

“Uh, Y-Yachi…” Yama answered and blushed slightly.

“Hmmmm…I like you and Noya together more.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, now that I think about it, you guys would be a cute couple!”

“Ugh, you’re not helping anymore…” Suga laughed at that remark. Yamaguchi checked his phone and saw the time. Lunch was almost over. “But seriously, thanks for talking to me and helping me out...I...I figured a lot of things out, so thank you so much.”

“No problem? If you need anything else, just let me know!” Suga beamed at his teammate as they both got up to start heading back to class.

“Oh, and Suga-senpai? Can I ask you one more thing? Why do you seem to know so much about this stuff? Are you…”

Suga punched Yama’s arm and laughed. “Listen, that’s some _ top secret _ information right there. But you and the rest of the team will find out soon enough I’m sure,” Suga said as he caught Daichi’s eye from across the roof, who smiled and waved at him. Suga waved back and winked teasingly at him. Daichi just rolled his eyes. “Anyways, see you at practice!”

“Okay, see ya…” Yamaguchi watched as Suga practically skipped over to Daichi and whispered something in his ear. ( _ “You know you love me!” “Yeah, whatever, save it for later…” _ ) Yama was left to think about everything they had just discussed. Not only had his feelings towards Noya started to make sense, but Daichi and Suga’s close relationship started to make a little more sense too. He shook his head, he had his own relationship drama to worry about, let alone his senpais’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to update, but it's here! There's definitely some good stuff to come, so stay tuned ;) Thank you all for reading!


	6. Cleaning and Closets

Practice after school went pretty smoothly. Noya kept his composure a little better than he did the day before. Really, it was all Tanaka telling him to take breaks before he got too worked up. Yamaguchi was a little more shaky than usual, but no one thought much of it.

At the end of practice, Yamaguchi heard a voice behind him as he was wiping the back of his neck with a towel. “We still practicing together?” Yama turned around to see Noya smiling up at him.  
“Oh, yeah…” Yamaguchi said sheepishly.

Hinata and Kageyama were the only other ones who stayed late that day, but they were concentrating on their own sets and spikes. Noya and Yama tuned out their constant yelling and arguing and set up to practice on their own. Okay, you have to to focus, Yama thought as he took a deep breath. He first sent a couple normal serves over to Noya to warm them both up. Noya received every single one perfectly. The serves were very basic so it wasn't really hard, but Yama was still amazed at how easy and flawless Noya made it look. Once they got into a bit of a groove, they started to work on jump float serves.

“Nice serve!” Noya shouted when Yamaguchi served his first successful one. Noya couldn't read it at all and completely missed it. The pinch server didn't say anything, but instead smiled at Noya as he got ready to serve again.

Throughout practice, Noya noticed Yamaguchi was doing significantly worse than usual. Yama’s mind was frazzled and couldn't focus when Noya was the only one on the court and the only one watching him. To make matters worse, Hinata and Kageyama left early to study, so there was no noise in the background. It was just them, and there was always a heavy silence between the the two. The silence was only broken by the squeaking of their shoes, the ball hitting their hands and the floor, and the occasional praise for a nice play.

“Do you wanna call it a day?” Noya asked as Yamaguchi was only getting worse and worse.  
Yamaguchi hung his head in shame. He sighed. “Okay.”

“Don't worry about it, we’re just practicing,” Noya said, borrowing Asahi’s words from the day before. “Just help me clean up.”

The two cleaned up the gym, and Noya picked up some unused towels. Yamaguchi was in the supply closet it putting away other stuff, and Noya joined him to put the towels away. He noticed other clean ones were stacked on the top shelf. Noya clicked his tongue, looking up at the shelf that was way out of his reach. “Do you want help with that?” Noya whipped his head to see Yama was watching him. Noya felt his face burn up as he tried to not take that as an insult. He knew Yama was only trying to help.

“Nah, I got this.” The short boy assured.

“Are you- Oh god Noya please don't-”

“I got this, okay?” Noya said as he climbed onto a cardboard box.

“You're gonna hurt yourself…” Yamaguchi argued as he walked over to his teammate. “Just let me do it, please…”

Noya stacked the towels sloppily on top of the others. He turned his head and looked down to see Yamaguchi looking up at him. He looked genuinely concerned for him, and Noya’s stomach flipped at the thought of Yama being worried about him. Noya laughed as he said, “See? I told you I got thi-” The cardboard box gave and Noya’s foot sunk, causing him to lose his balance.

“Oh god-” Yamaguchi exclaimed as he quickly held his arms out in an attempt to catch Noya. The libero fell on him and knocked him off his feet. They both crashed onto the floor.

“Ugh…” Noya groaned as he pushed himself up a bit. He looked down to see Yamaguchi’s face between where his hands were resting. Yama looked up at him with wide eyes and Noya quickly noticed he was straddling him...again. This was a position that felt all too familiar.

After staring at each other for a moment or two, Noya abruptly pushed himself off of his teammate. He was a blushing mess when stumbled as he stood upright and smoothed his shirt. Yama was stunned for a moment, but soon got up. “S-sorry…” Noya trailed off.

“I-it's okay,” Yama breathed as he felt his face flush bright red. _Why couldn't you have stayed there longer…_ he thought. They both awkwardly exited the supply closet in silence.

They stayed silent as they gathered their stuff. “Uh...see you tomorrow I guess…” Noya said looking up at Yamaguchi. He noticed there was still a pink hue dusting his freckles.  
“Y-yeah...s-see you tomorrow…” Yamaguchi stuttered.

* * *

“Dude, you're gonna fuckin’ wreck your teeth or something,” Tanaka whispered to Noya during class the next day. He had noticed that Noya was clenching his jaw really tight.

“Huh?”

“You're like, clenching your jaw and grinding your teeth. You’re even more worked up than before, did something happen again yesterday?”

Noya balled his hands into fists in response. His entire body was tense at this point. “Kind of,” he finally said. “We were putting stuff away and I was dumb and climbed on a box to put something on the top shelf and fell.”

“So?”

“Well, the thing is, Yamaguchi was right next to me so I fell on top of him…”

“Ah, that makes more sense-” their conversation was cut short when their teacher scolded them for talking.

 _God, why did he look at me like that? He looked like he was waiting for me to do something...almost like he was_ hoping _I would do something…_ Noya thought to himself as he replayed the moments he fell onto Yamaguchi. It all happened so fast, but he remembers every detail perfectly. The way Yama held his arms out to try saving him, the way Yama’s hair fell back as he was laying on the floor, how his arms rested limp beside him, how wide eyed he was, how his lips were parted slightly, almost like he was inviting Noya. Noya shook his head as he scribbled little tornadoes in his notebook.

After barely making it through school, Noya made his way to practice. Tanaka ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. “Dude you need to fucking relax, loosen up a bit,” he said as he started to rub Noya’s shoulders. As much as Noya wanted to swat his friend’s hands away, it did feel really nice.

“Dude stop this is gay,” Noya protested finally pulling away.

“You are gay,” Tanaka laughed, swinging his arm around his teammate.

“Only a little,” Noya huffed.

“Only for Yamaguchiiiii,” Tanaka teased, pushing into Noya.

“Shut up.”

“Man, your little crush isn't as little as I thought, it's got you all worked up and-”

“God, just shut up, you’re so fucking annoying,” Noya spat, shaking Tanaka’s arm off. He stomped ahead of Tanaka, leaving him in the dust. That last remark stung, but Tanaka tried not to let it get to him. He knew it wasn't personal. _Damn, I really underestimated his feelings…I gotta stop joking about it…_ Tanaka decided as he jogged to catch up to Noya. He matched Noya’s pace once he caught up beside him. Tanaka kept his distance as the two walked in silence. “Sorry…” Noya mumbled.

“It's okay,” Tanaka responded. He understood why Noya snapped and didn’t want to add guilt onto Noya’s already full plate.

At practice, Noya kept it together, since Tanaka was reminding him to take breaks, and him snapping at his best friend earlier made him force himself to calm down. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone else, especially since they didn't know the story that Tanaka did.

On the other hand, practice was a fucking mess for Yamaguchi. All day his brain was all over the place, and at practice it was ten times worse. It might have been his worst practice yet. Eventually he silently slipped off the court and holed himself up in the supply closet. He quietly shut the door behind him and flicked the old light switch. The old, dim light barely lit up the small room and flickered a bit. Yamaguchi collapsed onto the floor and leaned back against a stack of boxes. He held his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He pushed his hair back and held his head. _God, you're so fucking worthless,_ he told himself as his eyes started to water. _You'll never be anything, you'll never get better, you'll never be anything more than worthless,_ he kept repeating in his head. He choked back tears as he heard the door open and close behind whoever just entered. He couldn't to look up to see who it was.

“Hey, everyone’s getting ready to go for a jog to finish up practice, just so you know…” a familiar voice said. “Are you okay?” Yamaguchi looked up to see Noya lowering himself right in front of him. Noya sat on his feet and looked at Yama. “Are you okay?” he repeated. He slowly reached his hand out and wiped away a tear from Yamaguchi’s eye. Yama just watched him silently, embarrassed to be seen like this, especially by Noya. “I saw you slip in here earlier...Please don't beat yourself up, everyone has off days. You're really good Yamaguchi, you're making amazing progress, you're amazing, okay? Please don't be upset-”

Nishinoya was cut off by Yamaguchi grabbing the sides of his face. He was pulled forward and his lips crashed into Yama’s. Since he was caught of guard, he was tense for a moment, but then closed his eyes and relaxed. Yama squished Noya’s cheeks as he desperately tried keeping their lips connected. Noya started to move his lips, deepening the kiss as Yamaguchi cupped his face and neck, kissing back. Noya brought his arms up and grabbed his teammate’s wrists, quickly taking control. Never pulling away, he laced their fingers together as he shifted and rearranged himself so he was once again, straddling Yamaguchi. Once he was situated, Noya let go of Yama’s hands and tangled his fingers into his hair. He felt how soft it was as he deepened the kiss even further. Yamaguchi parted his lips slightly, inviting Noya. He gripped Noya’s hips tightly. Noya started to suck on Yama’s bottom lip, earning a quiet moan. Noya loved that sound, and loved the fact that it was because of him even more. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Noya to bring him closer and rubbed his hands up and down his back. Noya then bit at Yama’s lip, sending a chill down his spine. As Noya started to chew lightly on his lower lip, Yamaguchi grabbed his thighs dangerously close to his ass. This drew a small moan out of Noya, driving Yama crazy.

They furiously kept kissing, until they heard the door swing wide open. Noya whipped his head around, keeping his hands on the sides of Yama’s neck. Yama kept his hands resting on Noya’s hips as he leaned to see past Noya. The pair looked terrified as they saw Sugawara, Tanaka, and Tsukishima starring at them with their mouths hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming very soon, so look forward to that ;) also, thank you so much to anyone who commented or will comment, I read them all over and over again and they make me smile :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Denial and Worrying

Yamaguchi’s face went paper white as he saw the look of disgust on Tsukki’s face. Noya looked back and forth from Tanaka and Suga, both of them looking surprised yet also smug. “Well, I was right, they are in here…” Suga said slowly, breaking the silence.

Noya turned to face Yamaguchi again. He saw how horrified he looked, and could even feel him start to shake. Yamaguchi looked back at him and saw how… _heartbroken_ Noya looked.“Ts-Ts-Tsukki…I-I...” Yama stuttered as he looked over Noya’s shoulder again. Noya pushed himself off of him, and Yama took the opportunity to get up and run to Tsukki, who had started to walk away. The pair walked away, leaving Noya sitting on the floor alone and Tanaka and Suga stunned at the doorway.

He collapsed back and sprawled out onto the floor as has Tanaka and Suga dropped to sit with him. “Holy shit, nice job bro,” Tanaka congratulated, not quite reading the situation correctly. “Did ya confess?”

“No, I didn't. Everything is fucking ruined, it's all going to shit now,” Noya said in anguish as he sat up.

“Huh? But-”

“You saw how scared he look, you saw how fucking disgusted Tsukishima looked. Yamaguchi immediately ran after him, and he's going to listen to whatever Tsukishima says. They're best friends, I'm no match for him.” Noya rubbed his face and looked up to see Suga listening. “Suga-san…I-”

“Don't worry about explaining, I already know everything, Yamaguchi and I talked about it at lunch yesterday,” Suga interrupted. “Don't worry! I was the only one he told,” he added quickly when he saw how nervous Noya looked for a second.

“So...if you didn't confess...I'm still confused as to why we walked in on you two making out…” Tanaka said. Suga shot him a disapproving look.

“What!? I wanna know what happened!”

“You could try being a little more sensitive,” Suga whispered through grit teeth.

“I can hear you still!” Noya said throwing his arms up. He rubbed his face and said, “I don't even know what happened, I came in here to check on him and he seemed really upset so I started to tell him not to beat himself up and...a-and he grabbed my face and started kissing me-”

“Whoa, he kissed you first?” Tanaka interrupted.

“Yeah, and then...we just...kinda kept going and then you guys came…” Noya sighed. “And now it'll never happen again. Tsukishima is going to ruin it all, I know it…” Noya said. Suga and Tanaka frowned at the sad tone in his voice. He was so upset about this.

“You don't know that,” Suga said, rubbing Noya’s shoulder.

“What...what did he say about me yesterday? Does he...does he hate me?” Noya asked.

“He kissed you first bro,” Tanaka interjected.

Suga laughed. “Noya, I can assure you he doesn't hate you-”

“Are you sure-”

Suga smacked him. “Didn't you hear what I _just_ said? And don't interrupt me! Unless you don't want to know how Yamaguchi feels…” Suga teasingly threatened.

Noya let out a heavy sigh and looked at the floor. “Sorry...please...just please tell me….” Noya begged weakly. Suga frowned seeing how hurt Noya looked. He briefly considered the pros and cons of spoiling any confession Yamaguchi might make in the future, but decided that it was best for Noya if he told him.

“Listen, Noya, he likes you, okay? Like, he really likes you, more than he wanted to admit,” Suga said, putting his hand on his teammate’s arm. Noya looked up with wide eyes.

“R-really? There's no way…” He said, quickly returning to his gloomy state as he convinced himself that Yamaguchi couldn't possibly like him.

“Yes, really! I mean, he kind of only figured it out yesterday because of my help, buuuut, I could tell he likes you way more than he was telling me, especially with how flustered he gets around you and what I just witnessed earlier,” Suga smiled at Noya, hoping he would believe him. "Plus, he's always trying to impress you."

"No way, he does not. He just wants to improve-"

"I'm not talking about just the jump float serve, no matter what drill or exercise we're going I've noticed he always tries a little harder when you're around him."

"No way..." Noya whispered in amazement and confusion.

"Yes way! He may have only just realized it, but I really think he's liked you for a while now." Suga beamed at Noya after sharing his observations.

“I fucking told you!” Tanaka gloated as he shook Noya. “Who was right? Me!” He added, letting go of Noya.

“I just...I can't believe he actually likes me-”

“Then ask him!” Tanaka said with a smirk. Noya ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don't know…”

“Tanaka is right, if you don't believe me, just ask him!” Suga encouraged.

“I can't ask him that! I already know there's no way he-” Noya stopped mid sentence as he heard footsteps in the doorway. The three turned to the doorway to see Yamaguchi standing there.

~

  
“Tsukki! Tsukki, wait up!” Yamaguchi called as he ran to catch up to Tsukishima. “Tsukki, please don't hate me-”

“I don't hate you,” the tall blonde said monotone without stopping.

“Y-you don't? Yamaguchi stuttered.

“No, why would I?” Tsukki said as he looked down at Yama. He gulped nervously when he saw how annoyed Tsukki looked. “Listen, I don't care if you’re gay or whatever if that's what you're worried about.”

“I just...s-so, you're not...disgusted by me?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukki sat down at the doorway to change into his running shoes. He recalled about the look of disgust on Tsukki’s face when he first caught him and Noya and his stomach dropped.

“No, you don't disgust me. Your choice in guys is what disgusts me,” Tsukki said bluntly as he slipped on his sneakers.

“Oh…” Yama whispered as he looked down and fidgeted with his hands. _What do I do now?_ he thought.

When Tsukki got up he saw how hurt and conflicted his best friend looked. He sighed and pushed his glasses up. “Look, Yamaguchi, don't let me stand in your way. If you want to date that obnoxious maniac, go ahead, I really don't care.”

“R-really? Thank you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi squealed like a child as he bounced on his toes.

“Whatever. You should probably go back there though, you kind of left him and the others hanging,” Tsukki added over his shoulder as he started to jog away from the gym.

“Whatever you say Tsukki!” Yama called as he turned and darted back towards the closet. Tsukishima shook his head as he increased his distance from the gym. He honestly thought all of this was stupid and that Yamaguchi should be able to recognize he can be with whoever he wants without his approval. _I really could not care less..._ he thought, keeping a steady pace.

~

Noya sat frozen, staring at Yamaguchi in the doorway, who was staring back. Suga and Tanaka whipped their heads back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger? Yes please. Thank you all for reading, and once again, I love your comments so much, they're so encouraging and inspire me to write more <3 Another chapter is on the way, expect it soon ;)


	8. Confessions and Laughter

Yamaguchi slowly walked over to where Noya was sitting and held out his hand. “I’m sorry for running away earlier…” he mumbled.

“It’s okay…” Noya said as he grabbed the first year’s hand and was pulled up to his feet. Suga and Tanaka scrambled to stand up and backed up to watch this play out.

“I could use some popcorn right now,” Tanaka quietly whispered to Suga.

“Same,” Suga whispered in agreement.

Noya and Yamaguchi stood in silence. Yama looked at the ground as he tried to force himself to say something.  _ Just say it, just tell him,  _ he thought, but he couldn't manage to say anything. Before he could manage to choke something out, Noya interrupted his train of thought.

“Yamaguchi…” Noya started. The taller boy snapped his head up to look at him. “D-do you...do you actually like me?” Noya finally managed to ask. Suga and Tanaka held on to each other for moral support as the plot thickened. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he saw how hopeful, yet doubtful Noya looked.

“I-I uh...y-y-yeah…” Yama stammered, but then took a deep breath. “Yes, I do like you Noya…” he trailed off as he felt his face burn up.

“R-really?” Noya breathed as he started to perk up. Yamaguchi nodded as he looked at his feet. “Good, b-because...becauseIlikeyoutoo!” Noya blurted out, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. He took a deep breath, “Because I like you too Yamaguchi…” he repeated more clearly this time. Yama looked down at Noya, stunned. He had no idea what to say, and just stood there with his mouth slightly hanging open. Tanaka squeezed Suga, who squeezed back in response. “Would you...w-would you like to go somewhere with me this weekend?” Noya ask, the usual confidence in his voice nowhere to be found.

“L-like a date?”

“Y-yeah…”

“O-of course I would!” Yama stuttered as a huge smile spread across his face. Noya was so overwhelmed, and didn’t think twice before launching himself into Yamaguchi. He threw his arms around the taller boy’s torso and buried his face into his chest. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms tightly around Noya in response and held the back of his head with one hand.

Tanaka shook Suga as he whispered “ _ HO-LY SHIT! _ ” 

“ _ I KNOW! _ ” Suga whispered back.

Noya and Yama became a giggling mess as the first year stroked the second year’s hair lightly. Noya squeezed him tighter in response. They stood their like that for a bit, arms wrapped around each other, swaying slightly as they both giggled out of happiness. When Yama finally started to pull away, Noya grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to his level for a kiss. If Suga wasn’t holding Tanaka as they watched, Tanaka would have fallen right off his feet. Yama smiled against Noya’s lips and couldn’t contain himself and started giggling again. Noya did the same as he pulled away and rested his head on the pinch server’s chest and squeezed him tight once again. Both of them were so overwhelmed with joy they couldn't stop laughing in the best way possible.

Yamaguchi looked over to see Tanaka and Suga holding each other with their mouths hanging wide open. Yama blushed and attempted to hide his face in Noya’s hair. Noya looked over to his teammates and laughed. He pulled away from Yama as Tanaka launched himself at Noya. “YOU FUCKING DID IT MAN!” he shouted as he held his hands up for a double high five. Noya smacked his hands and smiled.

“Thanks for your help bro,” Noya said, his confidence slipping back into his voice. “You too, Suga san,” he said in Suga’s direction, who was a smiling, giddy mess.

“No problem!” Suga squeaked. “I’m so happy for you guys! Yamaguchi, I told you, didn’t I? I was right! You guys are gonna be the cutest couple ever!” Suga cheered as he grabbed Yama’s wrists and jumped up and down. Yamaguchi became even more flustered than he was before.

“Y-yeah, you were right...th-thank you,” he stuttered as he covered his face.

“Awwwww,” Suga and Tanaka said in unison, seeing how blushy and shy Yama was getting. Noya reached up and rubbed Yama’s hair before lacing their fingers together, calming the first year a bit.

Suga looked out the door at the clock to see the time. “The rest of the team should be getting back here soon…” he said. “We should probably get out of here and start cleaning up or something.” The four walked back into the gym, and Yamaguchi stopped, causing Noya to stop too since they were still holding hands.

“Are you okay?” Noya asked.

“I can see some of the team coming back...” Yama said as he gazed towards an open door. Tiny dots started to become figures of people jogging towards the gym. Noya knew Yamaguchi wasn’t ready to tell anyone, at least not yet. He squeezed Yama’s hand reassuringly.

“It’s okay, we can talk about telling people after our date this weekend,” Noya smiled as he said the word “date,” still shocked Yama accepted.

“Okay…” Yamaguchi sighed. Noya stood on his toes and pulled Yama towards him to give him one last peck on the lips. Yama smiled as Noya started to walk away, not letting go of his hand until he absolutely had to. The second their hands separated, Hinata and Kageyama burst into the gym wheezing, clearly having just finished another pointless race. Tanaka and Suga looked over to Noya and Yamaguchi and smirked, having way too much fun with this little secret.

“Not being able to tell the team is killing me!” Suga whined.

“Maybe you should tell the team about you and Daichi instead,” Tanaka said while raising an eyebrow.

“W-what? H-how did you know? I mean-” Suga started to stutter as he was caught off guard.

“Oh come on, you guys aren’t slick at all. The entire team is onto you two, and now you just confirmed it for me!” Tanaka said with a smug look on his face.

Suga’s face turned bright pink. “Ugh, just keep it quiet for now, okay? I’ll talk to him about it, he’s the one who’s not ready to go public…” Suga pouted. “Believe me, I want to tell everyone…”

"You don’t have to rush it, I won’t tell anyone. I kept Noya’s crush a secret afterall!”

“Speaking of Noya,” Suga said, changing the subject, “how do you think things will go between him and Yamaguchi?”

Tanaka smiled. “I think they’re gonna be just fine.”

“Yeah, me too. Plus, they’re really damn cute,” Suga said, watching Noya attentively help Yamaguchi clean up.

“True." Tanaka paused as he thought for a moment. "Hey, what do you think Tsukishima said to him earlier?”

“I have no idea, but I’m glad whatever he said didn’t prevent Yamaguchi from being with Noya.”

“Same, I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt for now and say he'll support Yamaguchi...” Suga nodded in agreement. Tanaka sighed heavily. “I’m glad it’s working out for them, Noya was pretty torn up over this. I’m relieved he’s happy…” Tanaka said, smiling as he watched his best friend quickly hug Yamaguchi from behind while no one was looking.

Yama jumped from being startled and turned around to face the libero. “ _ Noya _ ,” he hissed as his freckled cheeks turned pink. He whipped his head back and forth to make sure no one was watching. He only saw Suga and Tanaka looking in their direction, so he didn’t worry too much.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!” Noya shrugged while smiling mischievously. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and tried hiding a smile. He turned around to face away from Noya, using every ounce of his willpower not to kiss him right there on the spot.  _ The weekend can’t come soon enough… _ he thought, thinking about the date he had to look forward to. 

Later that night, Yamaguchi was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He should’ve been asleep, but he was too busy thinking about what had happened that day. He was sure he was about to wake up any second, that it was all a dream. His phone buzzed, interrupting his train of thought. He rolled over to check it, and saw it was a text from Noya.

     -N: I can’t wait for our date this weekend! Sweet dreams <3

     -Y: You’re cheesy

     -N: I know. Tanaka told me to send that

     -Y: Yeah sure, whatever you say

     -N: He did! I have the screenshots to prove it!!!!

     -N: Here’s the receipt boiii

Yamaguchi laughed at the screenshot of Noya and Tanaka’s conversation. Noya wasn’t lying, Tanaka really did tell him to send it, word for word.

     -Y: lmao

     -N: Told u

     -N: U know,,,

     -N: I’m still looking forward to our date tho…

Yama couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

     -Y: Yeah, me too

     -N: Good. Fo’ real tho, u should probably sleep

     -Y: You should too…

     -N: Sleep is for the weak

Yamaguchi frowned as he sent a picture of a [red screaming pepe the frog](http://static.tumblr.com/0d23b03a0e920b55e01ff8f34343be63/zutttsl/Dk8nmbshk/tumblr_static_f57falseos8wos0soc0wooowc.png). Noya sent back a [pepe the frog with a gun](http://memesvault.com/wp-content/uploads/Pepe-The-Frog-Enough-01.jpg).

     -Y: Pleeeeease go to sleep...u gotta be well rested and stuff if u wanna keep up with me at practice. I’m purposely gonna go hard on you tomorrow now boi

     -N: o shit whaddup!

     -N: Challenge accepted

     -N: Imma stay up just to prove to u I can do it with minimal sleep

     -Y: Go to sleeeeeep

     -Y: Please? Just for me?

     -N: Well...if it’s for u then of course I will

     -Y: You’re being cheesy again.

     -N: sTOP

     -Y: Ur so cute lmao

     -N: Whateverrrr

     -N: Anyways, goodnight Yamaguchi, sleep well

     -Y: Goodnight Noya, I’m gonna kick your ass at practice tomorrow ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. I'm not the best at endings, I'm sorry lol. Thank you guys so much for reading, I cannot thank you enough. Comments are always appreciated, trust me, I will constantly be rereading them. I'll definitely be writing more of this pair in the future, so this isn't really the end ;) Again, thank you all for reading <3


End file.
